pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Greene
Eric is a boy living in Danville who is about Phineas and Ferb's age. Not much is known about his family at this time. He has bright red hair, green eyes and freckles. In an abandoned story, when Phineas and Ferb went on vacation, they went to an amusement park. Ferb went on the ferris wheel but he couldn't ride by himself so he was put next to Eric. The two became fast friends and have been emailing each other since. Skills Eric is a "computer geek" and sometimes helps Phineas and Ferb with their projects. He can skateboard, though he is a bit clumsy at it. He actually has a very good singing voice, though he cannot sing quite that high. Personality Eric is very smart and is great with computers. He is very kind, like Phineas and Ferb are. However, he tends to snap at people when he gets frustrated or annoyed (which happens often). He especially gets nasty with Buford. Background Information *Eric isn't very good at sports. He tried to play football with Phineas and Ferb once but he just kept tripping and falling. The only sport he can do is skateboarding, though he is still a bit clumsy at it ("Get Well Phineas"). *He also has a weak stomach. This was first discovered by Phineas and Ferb when he visited them once. He ate lunch with them, but what he ate was something he wasn't used to and quickly got sick to his stomach. *When he and Goth first met, they devoloped very small crushes on each other. *Eric's last name was suggested by a friend of the creator. *If he marries Goth Meddleshmirtz, instead of Goth becoming Goth Greene, Eric will become Eric Meddleshmirtz because they will decide to keep Goth's last name. Relationships Phineas Flynn Eric and Phineas seem to be becoming very good friends. For example, when Phineas breaks his foot, Eric gets the idea to make him a get well present ("Get Well Phineas") Ferb Fletcher Ferb is Eric's best friend. Originally, they were going to meet on an amusement park ride, but the creator might change it.. Buford Van Stomm Eric and Buford do '''not '''get along very well. They usually get into fights. However, they sometimes try to be nice to each other, making them frienemies. Baljeet Eric feels sorry for Baljeet, saying he shouldn't be bullied like that. Baljeet says that he's fine with it. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro They don't know each other that well, but are becoming good friends. Suzy Johnson Eric is as scared of Suzy as Buford is. End of story. Irving Eric hasn't met Irving yet, but has heard about him. Eric is a little scared of Irving, since he did hear about him stalking Phineas and Ferb... Django Brown Eric and Django are actually pretty good friends. They visit each other often (sometimes even when Eric is visiting Phineas and Ferb). Goth Meddleshmirtz Goth and Eric are very good friends and appear to have small crushes on each other. Thaddeus and Thor Eric is an enemy of theirs since they are Phineas and Ferb's rivals. Appearances Ferb's Vacation This was originally Eric's first appearance. He befriends Ferb on an amusement park ride. However, the author decided to abandon that story and move on. The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn Alternate Eric teams up with Alternate Phineas. Together they join the Dark Side and attempt to get revenge on Alternate Heinz. The Bitterness of Candace Flynn Again, his alternate self appears. He doesn't play a very big role, but he does help with a certain mission... The Bitterness of The Empire Eric is mostly a background character in this story. Goth Meets Phineas and Ferb Eric befriends his new neighbors, Goth and AngelDog. Eric and Goth seem to have small crushes on each other. Get Well Phineas Eric, Ferb, and Isabella make Phineas a get well present after he breaks his foot. Gallery Eric_Greene.png|This is a design made by TotalDramaRox97. Alt_eric_greene.jpg|Alternate Eric Greene. 2DEricFullSize.jpg|Eric on 2d Yourself--only without his freckles. Eric2.JPG|Thanks Maddyfae! Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Goth's pages Category:Unknowns Category:Kids Category:Boys